1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and in particular to system initialization mechanisms for data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system initialization or boot mechanism for data processing systems which facilitates system recovery and/or self-repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has become a cultural fixture as a source of both information and entertainment. Many businesses are creating Internet sites as an integral part of their marketing efforts, informing consumers of the products or services offered by the business or providing other information seeking to engender brand loyalty. Many federal, state, and local government agencies are also employing Internet sites for informational purposes, particularly agencies which must interact with virtually all segments of society such as the Internal Revenue Service and secretaries of state. Operating costs may be reduced by providing informational guides and/or searchable databases of public records online.
The largest segment of the consuming public does not currently have access to these resources. Such consumers are typically either unable or unmotivated to acquire both the requisite hardware and software and the necessary computer skills for taking advantage of these resources. There is a need for low cost data processing systems which are simple to operate, allowing users without computer skills the opportunity to access the Internet. This need is being addressed, to some extent, by xe2x80x9cset-top-boxxe2x80x9d systems.
In designing a low cost, simple data processing system, however, it is necessary to presume that the target user is unsophisticated and/or inexperienced. Therefore the operation of the data processing system must be both simple and intuitive, requiring little or no technical sophistication on the part of the user. In this regard, it would be advantageous to provide the data processing system with a mechanism for self-analysis and, if possible, self-recovery. The data processing system should operate as much as possible like an appliance, notifying a user of unrecoverable malfunctions which require service. It would also be desirable to provide a mechanism for automatic self-recovery where possible. The mechanism employed should not add significantly to the cost of the data processing system and should conform, as much as possible, to existing data processing system standards.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved data processing system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved system initialization mechanism for data processing systems.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system initialization or boot mechanism for data processing systems which facilitates system recovery and/or self-repair.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. An alternate boot record is stored on a hard disk drive in a data processing system at the opposite end of the hard disk from a master boot record. Extended boot records stored before each logical partition are employed for that partition when the master boot record or alternate boot record is utilized for system initialization. The alternate boot record is utilized to initialize the data processing system when attempts to initialize the data processing system utilizing the master boot record are unsuccessful. The alternate boot record thus forms part of an automatic recovery mechanism in the data processing system.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.